During the past 25 years, the Joslin Diabetes Center Diabetes Research Center (DRC) has stimulated and nurtured diabetes research at the Joslin and in the surrounding Harvard Medical School community. The DRC, with its Core Laboratories, Enrichment Program, and support for Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) studies, has provided critical infrastructure for basic, translational, and clinical research, and provided an outstanding intellectual enrichment base for diabetes researchers at Joslin and across the Harvard/Longwood medical area. Having a robust and adaptable DRC administrafive structure is critical for maintaining and coordinating the quality, effectiveness, and efficiency of the DRC core services, and for providing the vision that allows the DRC to adapt to changing needs and discoveries in the field of diabetes research especially now to implement the planned expansion of research efforts at Joslin. The purpose of the Joslin Diabetes Center DRC Administrafive Component is to: 1) Manage the DRC in a manner that ensures: a) strength in its leadership, b) quality, efficiency, and oversight in its Cores, and c) promotion of a stimulating, interactive, and collaborative scientific environment that advances diabetes research in the nearby Harvard community and greater Boston area. 2) Adapt to progress in scientific and informafion technology so that: a) the DRC Cores maintain cutting edge relevance with respect to the services they offer and b) information and computing technologies are leveraged to provide maximal efficiency and quality for DRC operations.